My Treasure
by FlattyPatty
Summary: Lucy, the new girl comes to Magnolia to restart. She meets a bunch of new friends some possible enemys and a potential lover! Who know what will happen when her secret is revealed to all.


My Treasure

By: Me obviously

**Lucy:** *Yawns and stretches* what time is it?

**Lucy:** gets up and checks the time with her phone

**Lucy:** 7:40? WHAT? AND ON MY FIRST DAY?!

The blondie frantically gets ready and starts to speed walk to school.

**Lucy:** _thinks_ I didn't get to eat at home T^T At least I have this appl-

**BAM!**

Lucy, bumping into someone, dropped her apple.

**Lucy:** Oww- uh sorry...my apple!

**?:** Um I'm so sorry- wait are you new around here?

**Lucy:** yes, my name is Lucy. Yours?

**?:** Erza- I made you drop your apple, I must pay for my mistakes

**Lucy:** um.. That's okay I'm gonna be late to school!

**Erza:** Do you go to Fairy Tail Hights?

**Lucy:** yess! So you go there too?

**Erza:** As a matter of fact I do. Schools only starts at 8:30

**Lucy:** Ohh... Hehe my old school started at 8:00

**Ezra:** Lets go to the coffee shop

**Lucy:** O-okay

Lucy and Erza go to the coffee shop and they talk about their magic, the school bands, and the teachers at the school. Lucy and Erza make it on time for school.

**Miss Mavis:** Good Morning class. We have a new student with us, Lucy

**Lucy:** Hello My name is Lucy Heartfil-

**?:** Sup teach!

**Miss Mavis:** Natsu! Your late... **_again_**

**Natsu:** My bad...

**Lucy:** _thinks_ thank the gods. I almost said my last name

**Miss Mavis:** Natsu take a seat. Lucy you may continue

**Lucy:** Um right... My name is Lucy Heartmen and I use Celestial magic

**Miss Mavis:** Can you show us?

**Lucy:** Yes! _**Open, Gate**__**of**__**the**__**Southern**__**Cross,Crux!**_ This is a Silver key spirit. This type of spirit can be brought in magic shops and -

**Lucy: ****_Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!_** This is a Gold Key Spirit

**Aries:** H-hi Miss Lucy

**Lucy** Hi Ar-

_**POOF!**_

**?:** Hello Lucy _Pushes up glasses_ Sup Aries

**Lucy: **LEO!?

**Aries:** H-hi

**Miss Mavis:** _thinks_ Three spirits at once!

**Lucy:** Bye - Oh right! Last thing

**Lucy: ****_Star Dress, Aries!_** I have outfits that let me use the spirits magic.

**Leo:** Very pretty Lucy

**MissMavis:** thinks She can open two gates and a star dress-!

**Miss Mavis:** Lucy, how many gates can you open with a star dress

**Lucy:** umm- _**Open,**__**Gate**__**of**__**the**__**Bull,**__**Taurus**_

**Miss Mavis:** _thinks_ She's still in high school and already stronger than Layla Heartfilia!

**Lucy:** Okay this is getting out of hand! Bye everyone

**Miss Mavis:** You know you look a lot like Layla Heartfilia

**Lucy:** ...Oh thank you! A lot of people tell me that actually.

**Miss Mavis:** Please go sit in front of Natsu please.

**Lucy:** Yes ma'am!

During the lesson

**Lucy:** _whispering_ Natsu! Stop touching my hair

**Natsu:** _whispering_ hehe no

**Lucy:** _whispering_ Tsk you are so annoying

**Natsu:** _whispering_ Why thank you

After class

**Erza:** Lucy! Would you like to sit with me and my friends during Lunch?!

**Lucy:** If course!

**Natsu:** Hey Luce!

**Lucy:** No, it's Lu-

**?:NAAAAATTSSUUUUU!**

She hugs him

**Natsu:** Lisanna! I told you not to do that!

**Lissanna:** Soorry

**Lucy:** Anyway it's Lu-cy! Not Luce.

**Natsu:** Wellll I like Luce better.

**Lissanna:** Who is that bimbo!?

**Lucy:** I think you should know who you are. Don't you agree Natsu?

**Natsu:** Huh?

**Lissanna:** Umm back off my man!

**Natsu:** Lissanna! I told you we are just friends!

**Lissanna:** Tsk whatever!

**Lucy:** Pff

**Lissanna:** What's your name?

**Lucy:** My name is Lucy

Natsu walks away

**Lissanna:** Well I'm Lissanna Stautrss

**Lissanna:** Back off my man bimbo!

**Lucy:** I told you I'm not the bimbo here!

**Erza:** Lets go Lucy!

At Lunch

Lucy walks into the lunch room scanning the room for the red head. She can't find Erza anywhere.

**?:** BOO!

**Lucy:** HOLY MOTHER OF- Oh Erza!

**Erza:** Lets go to my table

They walk over to a table full of girls

**Erza:** Hey everyone!

**?:** Who is this? She points at Lucy

**Erza:** Our new recruit!

**Lucy:** Hello I'm Lucy Heartmen

**Ezra:** Everyone introduce themselves

**Levy:** I'm Levy McGarden! Imma call you Lu-Chan.

**Lucy:** O-okay

**Juvia:** Juvia Lockers, nice to meet ya!

**Wendy:** Hi I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvel

**Mira:** Hii! I'm Mira-Jane Stautrss. Call me Mira

**Lucy:** Wait! Your Lissanna's sister!?

**Mira:** Um yes!

**Lucy:** She called me a bimbo! Just because I was talking to Natsu claiming she is his girlfriend

**Mira:** ohhhh sorry. I'll talk to her.

**Levy:** Did you say you were talking to Natsu?

**Juvia:** As in Natsu Dragneel?!

**Lucy:** Um yes?

**Erza:** Right you should stay away from him

**Lucy:** Why?

**Mira:** He and his group are no good troublemakers!

**Wendy:** There's six of them

**Lucy:** Okay so Natsu and who else?

**Levy:** Gajeel Redfox the one with the long hair

**Juvia:** Gray Fullbuster is the one who has no shirt on

**Erza:** Jellal Fernandez is the one with the red mark on his face

**Mira:** Luxas Dreyar is the one with blonde hair

**Wendy:** And last Romeo Conbolt the one who is as short as me T^T

The girls talk about the group for a bit then move on to another topic.

**Mira:** Oh yeah Lucy would you like to come to our sleepover?

**Lucy:** I would love to

**Levy:** Who's house is it at again?

**Wendy:** Its at your house right Juvia?

**Juvia:** Yup!

**Erza:** we will meet after school!

All the girls: Okay!

The boys walk over to the girls

**Natsu:** Hey Luce!

**Lucy:** Natsu how many times do I have to tell you it's Lucy

**Natsu** : And how many times do I have to tell you I like Luce better

**Lucy:** Fine flame-head!

**Gray:** _Wrapping his arms__around__ J__uvia_ Dang she got guys

**Gajeel:** _Using__Levy_ _has__an__arm_ _rest_ Very interesting

**Wendy:** _pushing away_ _Romeo_ What do you guys want?

Jellal and Luxas walk up and stand next to Erza and Mira

**Jellal:** You guys are so mean

**Luxas:** Yeah be nicer

**Erza:** I will be as mean as I want does anyone have a problem with that?

Everyone except Mira and Luxas: Yes Ma'am!

**Mira:** Heh

Later during free period Lucy goes to try out for the music band.

**Lucy:** Hey everyone

**The girls:** Hii!

A white haired girl walked into the music room

**Lissanna:** Yo!

**Lissanna:** I'm here to try out

**Mira:** All right Lucy and Lissanna are gonna sing a song together

**Wendy:** Then we will choose!

**Lucy:** Okay

**(Lissanna) Liss:** Tsk

Lucy and Lissanna start to sing together. They sound very good, but then Liss starts to get louder then the song's tempo and Lucy.

Lissanna thinks the girls can't here Lucy. The Celestial mage gets in par with Liss.

The song ends and the girls applauded them.

**Erza:** This will be hard.

**Juvia:** Definitely a hard decision.

**Liss:** _thinks_ They couldn't even here her half the time

**Lucy:** _thinks_ Lissanna you are such a cool

**Liss and Lucy:** _think_ I **will** win!


End file.
